


First Meetings

by whoovestrings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Geoff and Gavin are there too but not as much, M/M, myan week, ryan and michael talk about anime and the writer shows how little they know about anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: Waiting for your friends to finish their bowling game is usually boring. Usually, that is.First day of Myan week: Firsts





	First Meetings

Ryan twirled the straw in his slushie absentmindedly, doing his best to appear as though he was gazing into nothingness. He and Geoff had gone bowling with some of Geoff's friends, but their game had ended preemptively, so they had gotten drinks and went to sit in the cafe seating. There was an arcade but neither of them had change.

"Ryan, Ryan!" Geoff said, looking up from his phone, "Pay attention!" Ryan finally snapped out of his daze and turned to Geoff.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Stop staring at the guy playing DDR. You're being obvious"

"I'm not, I- I just," Ryan stuttered, "I didn't realise anyone was there- I'm not..."

"Yeah, sure buddy, whatever you say," Geoff said, unconvinced, "go over and talk to him instead of just making heart eyes from across the room."

Ryan tried to protest, but the look Geoff was giving him told him he would only be getting out of this one way. He put his slushie down and tried to casually walk over to the DDR machine. To everyone there, it looked like he was just waiting for the other guy to stop playing so that he could have a go. Apparently, the other guy thought so as well.

"You want a go?" He asked, as he song came to an end and the score came up on the screen.

"N-no," Ryan said, "I was- I just." What was Geoff expecting him to say? He'd never been good at flirting, how would this time be an exception?

"Were you just checking out my _amazing dance skills_ and wanted some tips?" The other guy asked.

"Yeah," Ryan said, forgetting his nerves momentarily, "I'm just so impressed at your-" he looked at the screen "- 80% score of Cascada's Be My Bad Boy"

The other guy seemed to have forgotten what song he was dancing to apparently. "I don't- it was ironic," he tried to reason. He stepped off the machine and reached over to get a pair of glasses that were sitting on one of the speakers.

"Knowing me, these'd probably fall off and get broken," he laughed "I'm Michael by the way."

"I'm Ryan," Ryan said, trying to look anywhere that wasn't Michael because he couldn't think Freckles McCurly-hair could get any cuter, but the glasses made it worse, oh so much worse.

"So, if you don't want a go," Michael said, shrugging off his hoodie and leaning on the bar of the dance game, "and you didn't come over here to compliment my dancing, why are you talking to me?"

"To be perfectly honest," Ryan sighed, "my friend put me up to it. He thought I was staring at you."

"And were you?" Michael asked.

"...perhaps."

Michael seemed to be contemplating something for a few moments. "Okay," he finally said, "you up for a game?"

"Oh, sure," Ryan said, "You aren't creeped out by the fact that I was staring at you from across the room?"

Michael shrugged. "Nah, you're cute, I don't mind. Also, I need to kick someone's ass at this game, and you seem to be a willing volunteer."

"Hey," Ryan said, "I know a thing or two about this game. I happen to have a friend who's shared his expert knowledge on it"

"What expert knowledge can you possibly have to play DDR." Michael scoffed, "You just step on the arrows, there's not really much else you can do."

"Well, if I told you, you'd have the advantage too, so I can't tell you," Ryan said.

Ryan picked the music, and they tried to play in what they hoped was friendly competitiveness, but soon turned to all-out war. In the end, the results came back.

Michael won.

"Guess your expert knowledge wasn't all that expert after all," Michael taunted.

"Hey," Ryan complained, "I was a bit rusty, you had practice!"

"One game," Michael said, hoping Ryan would call his bluff.

"Oh, you've been there for more than one game," Ryan said, realising what he was saying as Michael's eyebrows raised.

"So how long have you been watching me then, Ryan," Michael asked, a grin plastering his face.

"Ten minutes," Ryan admitted, "probably more."

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Michael laughed, "if I saw me dancing, I'd stare at me too, if that makes sense,"

Ryan, however, was determined to change the conversation to something else. "Hey, is that a Digimon shirt you're wearing?"

"Yeah," Michael said, "I mean, Agumon isn't my favourite by a long shot, but you can barely find any Digimon stuff in general so I take what I can get"

They walked back over to Ryan's table, where Geoff was still sitting, watching the tv above the bar.

"... So, it's not really that difficult if you know where to look, and if you don't mind getting unofficial stuff." Ryan said, before turning back to Geoff, who had an expectant smile on his face.

"This is Michael," Ryan said, "he likes anime too." He laughed at the pained look Geoff gave him.

"No," he moaned, "I thought I had to deal with you two making out, instead I have to hear you talk about nerd stuff? That's not fair."

"Oh come on Geoff, it's not that bad if you actually get to sit down and watch it," Ryan said.

"Look, I'd rather stare at a wall and watch paint dry than have to watch one more of those transformy magical girl shows,"

"There's not been that many," Ryan pouted."

"There's been at least two, and that's two more than I'm willing to put up with."

"What was the one the ruined it, Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Wait, you've seen Tokyo Mew Mew?" Michael lit up. "That was like, my favourite thing when I was a kid!"

"Yeah, of course, I've seen it!" Ryan said, turning away from Geoff, who sighed deeply.

Geoff looked up at the guy who had come over to stand beside Michael, obviously feeling as lost about the whole conversation as Geoff was. Geoff shrugged at the guy, and motioned for him to sit down, if only to escape from Ryan's insistence that the English dub of Tokyo Mew Mew was garbage, but he could understand that Michael, who was probably far more used to the dub, would disagree.

"I'm Geoff," he said, as the other man sat down.

"Gavin," he introduced, "you go through this a lot?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe."


End file.
